smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Home Invasion 2
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Episode 58: The Home Invasion 2 (The Command Block Arc! Episode 1) Synopsis: Dr. Robotnik comes up with another scheme to take back Scratch and Grounder from Manny! This time, he seeks help from The Dastardly Three. Will they succeed? _________________________ Manny is seen in his house, watching TV. There is a pizza box containing pizza next to him. Manny: Lol! Robotnik got dragged away by his mother! Serves that fatty right! Manny activates his claws and cuts another slice of pizza before eating it. Scratch and Grounder appear. Scratch: Hey, Manny! Manny: Hey, guys! I’m just watching "Vandal Buster: Part II"! Grounder: Nice! I heard that both RH and MarioFan2009 will be working on the third one! Manny: I know! Nice to see RH is doing it with another user! Scratch: True! Manny hears a knock on his door. Upon opening it, Dr. Robotnik is seen outside. Manny: “sigh” For the last time, Robotnik. I’m not giving up Scratch and Grounder! Dr. Robotnik: Oh, come on! Would it work if I paid in churros? Manny: Seriously? Bribing me with food? Dr. Robotnik: Pretty much? Manny: How about you come inside for a moment? Dr. Robotnik enters the house. Manny: Think you can head to that bathroom over there? Dr. Robotnik: Um, ok? Dr. Robotnik enters the bathroom. Manny then takes a picture off the wall, revealing a button. Manny pushes it, causing the bathroom floor to disappear and Dr. Robotnik falls into a pool of water. Dr. Robotnik: Woah! What is this?!? Manny pulls a lever, causing Dr. Robotnik to get flushed down a drain. Dr. Robotnik: WOAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! The floor reappears. Manny: Ok! Took care of him! Meanwhile. At Dr. Robotnik’s fortress, Coconuts is seen eating bananas. Coconuts: I wonder how Dr. Robotnik is doing. A wave of water bursts out of a nearby door and Dr. Robotnik falls to the floor. Dr. Robotnik: Dang it! I hate that tiger kid! He always ruins my plan to take back Scratch and Grounder! Coconuts: Maybe, you shouldn’t have fired them in the first place- Dr. Robotnik: Just for calling me out, you’re demoted to my personal jester! Dr. Robotnik grabs Coconuts and places him in a jester costume. Coconuts: Oh, come on, boss! Dr. Robotnik: I need to find some way I can be able to infiltrate Manny’s home and take back my robots without him spotting me! I’m going scout hunting! The scene cuts to a boy scouts camp. Dr. Robotnik: (voice) Not that kind of scout hunting! The scene cuts to normal. Dr. Robotnik: I’ll sneak throughout Pensacola and find out if Manny has any plans for the day. Something that should keep him away from his house. Coconuts: Oh! Can I come? Dr. Robotnik: How about you go with me when I go break into Manny’s house? Coconuts: Yeah, yeah! Sounds good! Dr. Robotnik: Anyways, I’ll be back. Dr. Robotnik enters his Egg Mobile and flies off. Later. Manny and Spongebob are seen at Durr Burger. Manny: So, how have you been doing lately? Spongebob: Good so far! Been about a week ever since Coconut Fred died. Manny: True! Outside, Coconut Fred is seen hiding behind a bush, aiming a sniper rifle at Spongebob. Coconut Fred: I failed last time, but I wont fail this time, sponge! Suddenly, Dr. Robotnik’s Egg Mobile flies into Coconut Fred, knocking him down. Coconut Fred: OW! Dr. Robotnik: Watch it! Anyways, there’s Manny inside Durr Burger. What is he up to? Dr. Robotnik looks at the two through binoculars. Manny: Anyways, me and Frida are planning on checking out Inktropolis. We heard Meggy lives there! Spongebob: Cool! Dr. Robotnik: Ah, so Manny and his friend are going out of Pensacola for a while. Perfect time for me to make my move! Coconut Fred gets back up, only for Dr. Robotnik to hit him again as he flies off. Later. Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts are seen hiding in a tree outside Manny’s house. Coconuts: When do we start? When do we start? Dr. Robotnik: Be quiet, Coconuts! We must wait. Manny is seen inside the house talking to Scratch and Grounder. Manny: I’m going to be leaving with Frida to Inktropolis. You two watch over my house until I get back, got it? Scratch: Got it, Manny! Grounder: Same! Manny: Ok! I’ll see you when I get back! Manny leaves the house, enters his car and drives away. Dr. Robotnik: He’s gone! Now, to break inside! Coconuts is seen reaching for a banana on a nearby branch. Coconuts: Hang on. Trying to grab this banana. Dr. Robotnik: We don’t have time for that- The branch the two are standing on breaks and they scream as they plummet. At the bottom, Parappa is seen knocking on Manny’s door. Scratch opens it. Parappa: Oh, hey Scratch! Um, have you seen Manny? Scratch: He just left with Frida to go to Inktropolis. Parappa: Ok! Let me know when he gets back! Scratch: Ok! Parappa leaves as Scratch shuts the door. As Parappa leaves, three figures are seen emerging from a bush, watching him. Human Meggy: There he goes! Little Buddy: Where is he heading to? Beta Tari: I don’t know. I guess this is what he does during the day. Little Buddy: Probably- Suddenly, Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts land on three. Dr. Robotnik also has his head stuck inside Little Buddy’s shell. Little Buddy: (voice) WHAT THE F***?!?! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF MY SHELL! One of Little Buddy’s legs exits his shell and begins slapping Dr. Robotnik as he runs around screaming. “SIX MINUTES OF PAINFUL SLAPPING LATER” Dr. Robotnik continues running out screaming until he manages to pull Little Buddy’s shell off of his head. Little Buddy: Next time, watch where you land! Dr. Robotnik: WHY YOU?!? Dr. Robotnik punches at Little Buddy, but his head retreats into his shell. Dr. Robotnik: You come out of there! Dr. Robotnik reaches inside the shell, but Little Buddy bites him, causing him to scream and let go. Dr. Robotnik: That p***s face just bit me! Little Buddy: Hang on. What the f**k did you just call me? Did you just call me a p***s face? Dr. Robotnik: But it does look like a p***s- Little Buddy tackles Dr. Robotnik and slaps him several times. Dr. Robotnik: S***! THAT SLAP STINGS! Human Meggy: Um, ok? Anyways, we should be going. Little Buddy: Right! (to Dr. Robotnik) Don’t call me a p***s face again. My head is not a p***s! Little Buddy, Human Meggy and Beta Tari leave. Dr. Robotnik: Ok? Well, now that I’ve been slap attacked by that mutant turtle thing, time to break inside! Dr. Robotnik tries to open the door, but it is locked. Dr. Robotnik: S***. Forgot to knock. Dr. Robotnik knocks on the door. Scratch opens it, screams and closes it. Dr. Robotnik begins banging on the door. Dr. Robotnik: Open this door right now! I, Dr. Ivo Robotnik commands you- Scratch opens the door and slams a pie into Dr. Robotnik’s face. Dr. Robotnik: BLARF! Scratch: Maybe now, you should be called Dr. Pieface! Bwa-ha-ha-ha! Scratch shuts the door. Sonic appears. Sonic: You know, Robuttnik? He (Scratch) has a point. Sonic runs off. Dr. Robotnik: I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG! Dr. Robotnik spots Scratch and Grounder laughing at him while making faces. Dr. Robotnik: CUT THAT OUT! Scratch flips off Dr. Robotnik, which is censored. Dr. Robotnik: “gasp” HOW DARE YOU?!?! Scratch laughs as he pulls the blinds shut. Dr. Robotnik: How am I going to get inside if the door is locked and Scratch and Grounder won’t let me inside! Dr. Robotnik spots three figures walking by. The Dastardly Three: (singing) When there’s a task that you want done, and you don’t want God to know... just put your trust in only one trio! Boney: (singing) Because with Boney... Goombar: (singing) And Goombar... Bett: (singing) And Bett... The Dastardly Three: (singing) You know... that the Dastardly Three will always steal the show! Dr. Robotnik: I heard about those three! They were infamous for many home invasions throughout Pensacola! They should help me out with my plans! Dr. Robotnik heads to The Dastardly Three. Boney: What the? Who are you? Goombar: Are you working for Sunny? Bett: Are you a cop? Dr. Robotnik: No. I’m the SUPREME HIGH ROBOTNIK!!! Boney: Ok? So, what do you want? Dr. Robotnik: You three perform home invasions right? Bett: Yeah, we do! Dr. Robotnik: Good! I want you to help me and Coconuts break into the house of Manny Rivera so we can reclaim my robots, Scratch and Grounder! Boney: Ok! Just follow our examples. The five leave. Scratch is watching them through the window. Scratch: Oh no, Grounder! Those three are planning to help our ex-boss break in and steal us back! Grounder: What should we do? Scratch: “laughs” I know exactly! The two watch the five return with a ladder. Scratch: Do you happen to have a flamethrower? Grounder: Yes? Outside, The Dastardly Three, Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts are seen climbing the ladder and making it to the roof. Dr. Robotnik: What are we doing on the roof? Boney: Simple. To get inside, we reenact Santa. Dr. Robotnik: Oh! So, we go down the chimney! Boney: Correct! Dr. Robotnik climbs onto the chimney. Dr. Robotnik: Once I get Scratch and Grounder back, I’ll go out through the front door. Boney: Ok! Bett: Good luck! Dr. Robotnik climbs into the chimney, while trying to get through due to his weight. However, Grounder is seen at the bottom, using his flamethrower on a pile of logs Scratch put into the fireplace, setting them on fire. Scratch: Our ex-boss’ buns will sure be toasty! Dr. Robotnik falls to the bottom and lands in the fire. Dr. Robotnik: YEOWWWWWWWW!!! Dr. Robotnik leaps out of the chimney with his butt on fire and he lands on top of Coconuts. Boney: Seems like they rigged the fireplace. Dr. Robotnik: You think?! The five climb down the ladder, but Grounder opens the window, takes out a saw and cuts the ladder, causing it to break and send the five falling to the ground. Grounder: Watch your step! Grounder laughs before shutting the window. Dr. Robotnik: YOU!!! The five rush to the back of the house. Goombar: Looks like we’ll just break in by breaking the window. Dr. Robotnik: Why didn’t you try it before?!? Boney: I don’t know. We just thought the chimney would work. Goombar grabs Bett and throws him at the window, breaking it. Dr. Robotnik: Yes! We’re in! Dr. Robotnik and the others climb through the window. Dr. Robotnik: Now, where could those robots be? Scratch and Grounder are seen looking through a doorway. Scratch: S***! They got inside! Dr. Robotnik and the others spot them. Dr. Robotnik: THERE THEY ARE! GET THEM! Scratch and Grounder scream as they run off. The Dastardly Three chase them upstairs. Scratch and Grounder run into the bathroom and lock the door. Boney begins banging on it. Boney: Open up! We know you’re in there! Scratch grabs several soap bottles, opens them and spills them all over the floor while Grounder opens a nearby window. Boney pulls out an axe and uses it to cut through the door. Boney: Here’s Boney! Boney reaches in and turns the knob before opening the door. Boney, Goombar and Bett run into the bathroom, only to slip and fall through the window where they land on the ground. Scratch and Grounder laugh before closing the window. The Dastardly Three reenter through the kitchen window. Dr. Robotnik: What happened? Goombar: We don’t know! They just made us run on soap and sent us falling out a window! Dr. Robotnik: Well, try not to fall for it again. Scratch and Grounder are seen running past them and into the basement. Coconuts: I got them! Coconuts chases after Scratch and Grounder, only to fall into a trapdoor. He lands on the floor and finds himself trapped in a glass enclosure. Coconuts: What is this?!? Let me out! Grounder pushes a button, causing a conveyer belt to appear on Coconuts and cause him to start moving. Coconuts enters an area where he is sprayed with shampoo and water. Coconuts: STOP!! TURN OFF THE WATER!! TURN OFF THE WATER!! Large brushes lower from the ceiling and crush Coconuts while getting scrubbed. Eventually, Coconuts goes through a heater and exits as a red ball of fuzz. Coconuts: “muffled” AH!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!? Scratch: We just sent you to the cleaners! Scratch and Grounder laugh before running off. Meanwhile. Manny, Frida and Meggy are seen exiting a warp pipe. Manny: We thought your place was pretty cool! Frida: True! Meggy: Thanks! Manny’s phone rings and he answers. Manny: Hello? Scratch: (voice) Manny! Dr. Robotnik broke into your house and is trying to steal us! Manny: I’ll be right over! Manny hangs up and pushes his belt button, turning into El Tigre. El Tigre: I’ll be back later. Frida: Ok! Meggy: See ya! El Tigre runs off. Meanwhile. Scratch and Grounder are seen being chased by The Dastardly Three and Coconuts. Grounder: They’re right behind us, Scratch! Scratch: I know that! Scratch and Grounder open a door, but scream when they see Dr. Robotnik on the other side who grabs them. Dr. Robotnik: Got you now, my robots! Scratch: S***! Grounder: Please don’t turn us into doorstops! Dr. Robotnik: When we get home, I am so reprogramming you to do my biddings! Dr. Robotnik heads to the front door and opens it, only to see El Tigre. Dr. Robotnik: Um, hey? The Dastardly Three and Coconuts appear. Boney: Who’s the tiger kid? The scene cuts to the outside of Manny’s house as the sounds of El Tigre beating up the villains are heard. The door opens and El Tigre literally kicks The Dastardly Three, Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts out. El Tigre: Next time, you break into my house. El Tigre activates his claws. El Tigre: I won’t go easy.. El Tigre shuts the door. Dr. Robotnik gets up. Dr. Robotnik: No fair! Another plan to get my robots back foiled! How can this get any worse?!? A black raven appears. Raven: Hey, there. Are you Dr. Ivo Robotnik? Dr. Robotnik: Sure am! Why do you ask? Raven: Just follow me. Dr. Robotnik: Um, ok? Dr. Robotnik and Coconuts follow the raven as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:The Command Block Arc! Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Frida Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Scratch Episodes Category:Grounder Episodes Category:Dr. Robotnik Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:The Dastardly Three Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Beta Tari Episodes Category:Little Buddy Episodes Category:Fawkes Episodes Category:Coconut Fred Episodes Category:SpongeBob Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Parappa Episodes Category:The Dreamcaster Saga! Category:The War Saga! Category:El Tigre Episodes